


Sniper

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha Korra, BECAUSE PLOT TWIST, F/F, F/M, Humor, Mako and Asami are a good team, Multi, Omega Mako, Smexy times, and hurt, but not for long, but she gets mako back, its pretty funny, korra is betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Asami and Mako lure Korra into their trap.She makes sure to get Mako back though.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Mako/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some Omega! Mako fluff.
> 
> So here.
> 
> Enjoy

Mako tilts his neck to the side to allow Korra better access.

She presses feather light kisses across his neck, her teeth grazing the omega’s bond mark she had left there.

Asami’s is a bit more to the left but she pays it no mind.

Mako’s breath quickens as Korra’s kisses become more aggressive.

Soon she moves back to claim his lips with hers.

Before anything more can happen though, there’s a beeping sound.

Korra pulls away from Mako in shock.

“You shot me?” Korra questions.

Mako laughs. “No, I dropped my gun. Did you know Asami’s a sharp shooter?”

Korra turns around to see Asami grinning on the top floor with a gun in her hand.

“Unbelievable. See, this is why we don’t play laser tag,” Korra complains.

And she turns. “And you! That was my plan!”

Mako just presses a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Yeah, well, clearly I was faster.”

The omega walks away, grabbing his gun once more.

Korra huffs. “Jokes on him. I put hickeys where he can’t hide them.”

“KORRA!”

Asami snickers. “You’re in deep shit now.”

Korra shrugs. “Eh, nothing new.”

“KORRA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
